


Strange Tides

by Bleakosco



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, Making Out, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakosco/pseuds/Bleakosco
Summary: Rory grew up in a town touching the ocean. Ever since she turned twenty-one she had really gotten into clubbing every other weekend with her friends. One night, her group is invited to a private boat party and she meets a man there with a dark secret.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Strange Tides

Music pounded behind me, making my tonic water ripple as I weaved through the sweaty bodies of the latest club my friends had suggested. I could feel the bass in my bones as I spotted my best friend, Nadie, raising her hand in the air as she saw me. I walked past a guy who gave me a side glance, I half expected him to stop me but he just went back to talking to another guy he was with.

"What you get, sis?" Asked Nadie, trying to speak over the music.

"Tonic water," I said, raising the glass a little.

She stuck out her tongue, "I thought you wanted to get fucked up tonight."

"The night is still young," I called.

I sat next to our other friend, Skyler, who was sipping slowly at her pina colada, damn that sounded good. I looked up at Nadie, who was making flirtatious eye contact with a man standing at a table. He was drinking a beer, as his eyes traveled up and down her body. Nadie was a very fit girl, because of the gymnastics and swimming her mother forced her to do ever since she started walking. She was still doing gymnastics but as an assistant coach instead of competing. When she's not twisting and flipped off of bars, she's crawling on the more alcoholic side of them with Skyler and I. I've known Nadie since I was in elementary school, while we met Skyler in our junior year of high school. Skyler was quiet until she was drunk, which happened more often than most people would assume from her. She and I were on the thicker side, contrasting with Nadie's perfect figure.

I had been on a swim team for years but after the younger swimmers became faster and more competitive than me, I quit. I remember my coach's face when I'd told him, he'd looked like I'd kicked him in the gut. I see old teammates and my coach on occasion, and they give me a passive-aggressive look. You'd think after almost five years the saltiness would have died down.

"See any guys you're interested in?" Skyler asked me, pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked around the stuffy and loud room, no one, in particular, catching my eye.

"No, I don't think so, I haven't really been interested in dating lately."

Skyler smirked a little, "So you're into the hoe scene now?"

I whipped my attention to her.

"Pfffff no, in the future? Possibly."

She smiled and laughed a little and looked at Nadie, who caught the end of the conversation.

"IS RORY GONNA BE A HOE?? HELL YES QUEEN-"

"Nadie, no. Ryan and I broke up like two months ago, I'm not resorting to endless hookups for now."

Nadie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to argue but the beer guy walked up to our table.

"Wanna dance?" He asked her.

She shot us a glance then nodded, following him out to the dance floor. Skyler and I watched her leave and sat in silence. I started thinking about Ryan, my ex-boyfriend of three years. He cheated on me a few times with hookers while I was working really long hours and wasn't "there for him". Luckily we were using condoms so I didn't get any hypothetical STDs from him. He acted like the victim when I'd found out, which just made me up and leave the apartment we shared. Once I turned twenty-one I have been going to clubs with Nadie and Skyler as a distraction from the fact that Ryan took three years of my life away. My chest grew tight as I thought about the old good times with him, I inhaled a slightly shaky breath. I scanned the room again, feeling like I hadn't actually looked around like I'd thought. I saw a man in a nice suit across the room, sitting in the darker spots of a booth with a woman rubbing her hand across his inner thighs and crotch. He and I made eye contact and I quickly looked away, taking an anxious sip of my drink. Skyler noticed my sudden awkwardness and took a glance at the man.

"He looks like he's having fun over there," she said, smiling at me a little.

I laughed a bit, trying to pretend I didn't see a guy being groped in public. Skyler ran out of her pina colada, so she went off towards the bar to get some more. I sat alone at our table, pulling out my phone to see no new notifications. I sighed and took a sip from my glass, to see the nicely dressed man walking towards me. I was instantly spooked, unsure if he was actually coming my way or somewhere behind or near me. When he reached my table, a hesitantly met his gaze. His face was clean-shaven, very model-like as the club's lights bounced off the edge of his jaw. His hair was dark, short, and styled neatly. His suit was dark blue almost black, which made him look very out of place in the room. He was studying me, his eyes blue, maybe gray. He placed one of his hands on the table and looked me up and down. It made me instinctively cover myself a little.

"I've never seen you here before," he said smoothly.

"It's my first time here," I said, as I saw Skyler heading back behind him. She made eye contact with me, grinned, made an OK sign, and turned, walking away. My stomach flickered with anxiety as he acted like he was going to sit next to me.

"What's your name? I'm Stephen."

"Aurora, I go by Rory...nice to meet you," I said awkwardly.

He smiled, showing very white teeth.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?"

I swallowed.

"I'm here with my two best friends," I paused, looking for at least one of them. Thankfully Nadie was watching me from a short bar hopefully within earshot, "We're probably going to leave around one AM."

"Are they as hot as you?" he asked, biting his lip a little.

I felt my face heat as I blushed, it's been months since I've heard something like that from a guy.

"Uh...I don't know about that..ha, sorry, I-"

"I'm having a party on my Yacht tonight, and I've seen your friends...I'm heading there in twenty minutes if you three are interested."

I stared at him, awkwardly handling my glass.

"We'd LOVE to!" Nadie half yelled, walking up to us.

Stephen smiled again, running a hand through his hair.

"I like her energy, can you match it, _Aurora_?" the way he said my name made a small shiver run up my spine.

I smiled, "Yeah, I think I can."

Nadie grinned and motioned for me to stand, while she started looking for Skyler. Stephen followed after her, his icy gaze glancing back at me as I matched pace with him. I slipped my phone into my pocket, trying to swallow the paranoia down. Tonight will be fun, if not, maybe I can finally get over Ryan.


End file.
